wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ogniem i mieczem/Tom I/Rozdział XXIX
Łatwo zrozumieć, jak przyjął książę relację, którą mu świtaniem pan Skrzetuski uczynił, o odmowie Osińskiego i Koryckiego. Wszystko tak się składało, iż trzeba było tak wielkiej duszy, jaką miał ów żelazny kniaź, by się nie ugiąć, nie zwątpić i rąk nie opuścić. Próżno miał olbrzymią fortunę na utrzymanie wojsk rujnować, próżno się miał miotać jak lew w sieci, próżno urywać jedna po drugiej głowy buntu, dokazywać cudów męstwa, wszystko na próżno! Nadchodziła chwila, w której musiał poczuć własną bezsilność, cofnąć się gdzieś daleko w spokojne kraje i pozostać niemym świadkiem tego, co działo się na Ukrainie. I którz to go tak ubezwładnił? – oto nie miecze kozackie, ale niechęć swoich. Czyż nie słusznie spodziewał się ruszając w maju z Zadnieprza, że gdy jako orzeł z góry na bunt uderzy, gdy w powszechnym przerażeniu i popłochu pierwszy szablę nad głową wzniesie, wnet cała Rzeczpospolita w pomoc mu przyjdzie i swą siłę, swój miecz karzący w jego ręce powierzy? Tymczasem cóż się stało? Król umarł, a po jego śmierci regimentarstwo oddano w inne ręce – jego zaś, księcia, ostentacyjnie pominięto. Było to pierwsze ustępstwo uczynione Chmielnickiemu – i nie z powodu utraconej godności cierpiała dusza księcia, ale cierpiała na myśl, że ta zdeptana Rzeczpospolita tak już upadła nisko, iż nie chce walki na śmierć, iż cofa się przed jednym Kozakiem i układami woli zuchwałą jego prawicę powstrzymać. Od chwili zwycięstwa pod Machnówką coraz gorsze wiadomości przychodziły do obozu: więc naprzód wieść o układach przez pana Kisiela przysłana, potem wieść o zalaniu Polesia wołyńskiego przez fale buntu – na koniec odmowa ze strony pułkowników, wykazująca jasno, jak dalece główny regimentarz, książę Dominik Zastawski–Ostrogski, był nieprzyjaźnie dla Wiśniowieckiego usposobiony. Właśnie podczas niebytności pana Skrzetuskiego przybył do obozu pan Korsz Zienkowicz z doniesieniem, iż całe Owruckie w ogniu już stoi. Lud tam cichy, nie rwał się do buntu, ale przyszli Kozacy pod Krzeczowskim i Półksiężycem i gwałtem zmuszali czerń, by się garnęła w ich szeregi. Dwory więc i miasteczka zostały popalone, szlachta, która nie uszła – wycięta, a między innymi stary pan Jelec, dawny sługa i przyjaciel domu Wiśniowieckich. Ułożył sobie tedy książę, że po połączeniu się z Osińskim i Koryckim zniesie Krzywonosa, a potem na północ ku Owruczowi ruszy, aby porozumiawszy się z hetmanem litewskim w dwa ognie wziąć buntowników. Ale te wszystkie plany upadały teraz z powodu zakazu danego obydwom pułkownikom przez księcia Dominika. Jeremi bowiem po wszystkich pochodach, bitwach i trudach nie był dość silny, by się z Krzywonosem mierzyć, zwłaszcza że i wojewody kijowskiego nie był pewien. Pan Janusz bowiem naprawdę duszą i sercem należał do partii pokojowej. Ugiął się on przed powagą i potęgą Jeremiego i musiał z nim iść, ale im bardziej widział ową powagę zachwianą, tym skłonniejszy był do stawienia oporu wojowniczym chęciom książęcym, co też się zaraz pokazało. Zdawał więc sprawę pan Skrzetuski, a książę słuchał go w milczeniu. Wszystka starszyzna była obecna posłuchaniu, wszystkie twarze sposępniały na wieść o odmowie pułkowników, a oczy zwróciły się na księcia, któren rzekł: – Więc to książę Dominik przysłał im zakaz? – Tak jest. Pokazywali mi go na piśmie. Jeremi wsparł się rękoma o stół i twarz ukrył w dłonie. Po chwili zaś mówił: – Zaiste, jest to więcej, niż człowiek przenieść może. Zali ja jeden mam pracować i zamiast pomocy jeszcze impedimentów doznawać? Zali to nie mogłem hen! aż ku Sandomierzu, do swoich majętności pójść i tam spokojnie siedzieć? A przecz–żem tego nie uczynił, jeśli nie dla miłości ku ojczyźnie? Oto mi nagroda teraz za trudy, za uszczerbek w fortunie, za krew... Kniaź mówił spokojnie, ale taka gorycz, taki ból drgał w jego głosie, że wszystkie serca ścisnęły się żalem. Starzy pułkownicy, weterani spod Putywla, Starca, Kumejków, i młodzi zwycięzcy z ostatniej wojny poglądali na niego z niewysłowioną troską w oczach, bo wiedzieli, jaką ciężką walkę stacza z samym sobą ten żelazny człowiek, jak strasznie musi cierpieć jego duma od upokorzeń, które się na niego zwaliły. On, kniaź „z bożej miłości” – on, wojewoda ruski, senator Rzeczypospolitej, musiał ustępować takim Chmielnickim i Krzywonosom; on, monarcha prawie; który niedawno jeszcze przyjmował posłów postronnych władców, musiał się cofnąć z pola chwały i zamknąć w jakim zameczku czekając na rezultat wojny, którą inni prowadzić będą, albo upokarzających układów. On, stworzony do wielkich przeznaczeń, czując siłę, by im sprostać – musiał się uznać bezsilnym... Cierpienie to razem z trudami odbiło się na jego postaci. Wychudł znacznie, oczy mu wpadły, czarna jak skrzydło kruka czupryna siwieć poczęła. Ale jakiś wielki, tragiczny spokój rozlał się po jego twarzy, bo duma broniła mu zdradzić się z cierpieniem. – Ha, niechże tak będzie! – rzekł. – Pokażemy tej niewdzięcznej ojczyźnie, iż nie tylko wojować, ale i zginąć dla niej potrafimy. Zaiste, wolałbym sławniejszą śmiercią w jakiej innej wojnie polec niż przeciw chłopstwu w domowej zawierusze, ale trudno! – Mości książę – przerwał wojewoda kijowski – nie mów wasza książęca mość o śmierci, bo choć nie wiadomo, co komu Bóg przeznaczył, ale przecie jeszcze może do niej daleko. Uwielbiam ja wojenny geniusz i rycerski animusz waszej książęcej mości, ale przecie nie mogę brać za złe ani vice–rexowi, ani kanclerzowi, ani regimentarzom, że tę wojnę domową starają się układami zahamować, boć się to bratnia krew w niej leje a z obopólnej zawziętości któż, jeśli nie zewnętrzny nieprzyjaciel, będzie korzystał? Książę popatrzył długo w oczy wojewodzie i rzekł dobitnie: – Zwyciężonym łaskę okażcie, to ją przyjmą z wdzięcznością i pamiętać będą; u zwycięzców w pogardę tylko pójdziecie. Bogdaj temu ludowi nikt nigdy krzywd nie był czynił! Ale gdy raz bunt rozgorzał, tedy nie układami, ale krwią gasić go trzeba. Inaczej hańba i zguba nam!.. – Prędsza zguba, gdy na własną rękę wojnę prowadzić będziem – odpowiedział wojewoda. – Czy to znaczy, że wasza mość nie pójdziesz dalej ze mną? – Mości książę! Boga na świadka biorę, że nie stanie się to ze złej ku wam woli, ale sumienie mnie mówi, iżbym na oczywistą zgubę ludzi moich nie wystawiał, boć to krew droga i przyda się jeszcze Rzeczypospolitej. Książę zamilkł, a po chwili zwrócił się ku swoim pułkownikom: – Wy, starzy towarzysze, nie opuścicie mnie przecie, nieprawda? Na te słowa pułkownicy, jakoby jedną siłą i wolą popchnięci, rzucili się ku księciu. Niektórzy całowali jego szaty, inni obejmowali kolana, inni ręce ku górze podnosząc wołali: – My przy tobie do ostatniego tchu, do ostatniej krwi! – Prowadź! prowadź! bez żołdu służyć będziem! – Mości książę! i mnie przy sobie umierać pozwól! –wołał zapłoniony jak panna młody pan Aksak. Widząc to nawet wojewoda kijowski był wzruszony, a książę od jednego do drugiego chodził, ściskał każdego za głowę i dziękował. Zapał wielki ogarnął starszych i młodszych. Z oczu wojowników sypały się iskry, ręce co chwila chwytały za szable. – Z wami żyć, z wami umierać! – mówił książę. – Zwyciężymy! – wołali oficerowie. – Na Krzywonosa! Pod Połonne! kto chce nas opuścić, niechaj to uczyni. Obejdziemy się bez pomocy. Nie chcemy się dzielić ni chwałą, ni śmiercią! – Mości panowie! – rzekł na to książę. –Wola jest moja, abyśmy, nim na Krzywonosa ruszymy, zażyli choć krótkiego spoczynku, któren by siły nasze mógł restaurować. Oto już trzeci miesiąc idzie, jak nie zsiadamy prawie z koni. Od trudów, niewywczasów i zmienności aury już ciało odpada nam od kości. Koni nie mamy, piechoty nasze boso chodzą. Pójdziem tedy pod Zbaraż, tam się odżywim i wypoczniem, może też coś żołnierzy skupi się do nas i z nowymi siłami ruszymy w ogień. – Kiedy wasza książęca mość rozkaże ruszyć? – pytał stary Zaćwilichowski. – Bez zwłoki, stary żołnierzu, bez zwłoki! Tu książę zwrócił się do wojewody: – A wasza miłość dokąd się chcesz udać? – Pod Gliniany, bo słyszę, że tam się wojska kupią. – Tedy odprowadzimy waszą mość aż do spokojnej okolicy, aby wam się przypadek jaki nie trafił. Wojewoda nie odrzekł nic, bo mu się stało jakoś niesmaczno. On księcia opuszczał, a książę mu jeszcze troskliwość okazywał i odprowadzić go zamierzał. Była–li to ironia w słowach księcia – wojewoda nie wiedział, niemniej przeto zamiaru swego nie zaniechał, bo pułkownicy książęcy coraz niechętniej na niego patrzyli i jasnym było, że w każdym innym, mniej karnym wojsku tumult by przeciw niemu powstał. Skłonił się więc i wyszedł; pułkownicy też porozchodzili się, każdy do swojej chorągwi, aby je do pochodu sprawić; został tylko z księciem sam Skrzetuski. – Jaki tam żołnierz pod tymi chorągwiami? – spytał książę. – Tak przedni, że lepszego nie znaleźć. Dragonia moderowana na niemiecki ład, a w gwardii pieszej sami weterani z trzydziestoletniej wojny. Gdym ich ujrzał, myślałem, że triarii rzymscy. – Siła ich jest? – Dwa pułki z dragonią, razem trzy tysiące ludzi. – Szkoda, szkoda, wielkich rzeczy można by z taką pomocą dokazać! Cierpienie widocznie odmalowało się na twarzy księcia. Po chwili rzekł jakby sam do siebie: – Nieszczęśnie to wybrano takich regimentarzy na te czasy klęski ! Ostroróg byłby dobry, gdyby wymową a łaciną można tę wojnę zażegnać; Koniecpolski, dziewierz mój, z krwi wojowników, ale młodzik bez doświadczenia, a zaś Zasławski ze wszystkich najgorszy. Znam ja jego od dawna. Człek to małego serca i miałkiego umysłu. Jego rzecz nad dzbanem drzemać i przed się na brzuch spluwać, nie wojska sprawować... Tego ja głośno nie mówię, by nie sądzono, iż mnie invidia podnieca, ale straszne klęski przewiduję. I to teraz, teraz właśnie, tacy ludzie wzięli ster w dłonie! Boże, Boże, odwróć ten kielich ! Co się też stanie z tą ojczyzną? Gdy o tym myślę, śmierci prędkiej pragnę, bom też już zmorzon bardzo, i mówię ci: niedługo odejdę. Dusza się rwie do wojny, ale ciału sił braknie. – Wasza książęca mość powinien byś więcej zdrowia chronić, bo całej ojczyźnie siła na nim zależy, a już też znać, że trudy bardzo waszą książęcą mość poszczerbiły. – Ojczyzna znać inaczej myśli, gdy mnie pominięto; i teraz szablę mi z ręki wytrącają. – Gdy Bóg da, królewicz Karol infułę na koronę zmieni, będzie wiedział, kogo wynieść, a kogo karać, wasza książęca mość zaś dość potężny jesteś, by o nikogo teraz nie dbać. – Pójdę też swoją drogą. Książę nie spostrzegł się może, że torem innych „królewiąt” politykę na własną rękę prowadził, ale gdyby się w tym i obaczył, byłby jej nie odstąpił, bo to jedno czuł dobrze, iż honor Rzeczypospolitej ratuje. I znów nastała chwila milczenia, którą wkrótce przerwało rżenie koni i głosy trąbek obozowych. Chorągwie szykowały się do pochodu. Głosy te zbudziły księcia z zamyślenia, trząsnął głową, jakby cierpienie i złe myśli chciał strząsnąć, po czym rzekł: – A drogę miałeś spokojną? – Spotkałem w lasach mszynieckich sporą watahę chłopstwa, na dwieście ludzi, którą starłem. – Dobrze. A jeńców wziąłeś, bo to teraz ważna rzecz? – Wziąłem, ale... – Ale kazałeś już ich sprawić? tak? – Nie, wasza książęca mość! puściłem ich wolno. Jeremi spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na Skrzetuskiego, po czym brwi jego ściągnęły się nagle. – Cóż to? czy i ty do pokojowej partii już należysz? Co to znaczy? – Wasza książęca mość, języka przywiozłem, bo między chłopstwem był przebrany szlachcic, który został żyw. Zaś innych puściłem, bo Bóg łaskę na mnie zesłał i pocieszenie. Karę chętnie poniosę. Ten szlachcic – to jest pan Zagłoba, któren mnie wieść o kniaziównie przyniósł. Książę zbliżył się żywo do Skrzetuskiego. – Żyje? zdrowa? – Bogu najwyższemu chwała! Tak jest! – I gdzie się schroniła? – Jest w Barze. – To potężna forteca. Mój chłopcze! – tu książę ręce w górę wyciągnął i wziąwszy głowę pana Skrzetuskiego ucałował go kilkakroć w czoło – raduję się twoją radością, bo cię jak syna kocham. Pan Jan ucałował serdecznie rękę książęcą i choć od dawna już byłby za niego chętnie krew przelał, przecie poczuł teraz na nowo, iż na jego rozkaz skoczyłby i w piekło gorejące. Tak ów groźny i okrutny Jeremi umiał sobie jednać serca rycerstwa. – No, nie dziwię ci się, żeś tych chłopów puścił. Ujdzie ci to bezkarnie. Ale to ćwik ten szlachcic! To on ją tedy aż z Zadnieprza do Baru przeprowadził? Chwała Bogu! W tych ciężkich czasach i dla mnie to prawdziwa pociecha. Ćwik to, ćwik musi być nie lada! A dawaj no tu tego Zagłobę! Pan Jan raźno ku drzwiom ruszył, ale w tej chwili rozwarły się one nagle i ukazała się w nich płomienista głowa pana Wierszułła, któren z nadwornymi Tatary na daleki podjazd był posłany. – Mości książę! – zawołał oddychając ciężko. – Połonne Krzywonos wziął, ludzi dziesięć tysięcy w pień wyciął, niewiast, dzieci. Pułkownicy zaczęli się znowu schodzić i cisnąć koło Wierszułła, przyleciał i wojewoda kijowski, książę zaś stał zdumiony, bo się nie spodziewał takiej wieści. – Toż tam sama Ruś się zamknęła! To chyba nie może być! – Jedna dusza żywa z miasta nie wyszła. – Słyszysz wasza mość – rzekł książę zwracając się do wojewody – prowadźże układy z takim nieprzyjacielem, któren swoich nawet nie szczędzi! Wojewoda sapnął i rzekł: – O dusze pieskie! kiedy tak, niechże diabli porwą wszystko! Pójdę jeszcze z waszą książęcą mości! – A toś mi brat! – rzekł książę. – Niech żyje wojewoda kijowski! – zakrzyknął stary Zaćwilichowski. – Niech żyje zgoda! A książę zwrócił się znów do Wierszułła: – Gdzie ruszą z Połonnego? nie wiadomo? – Podobno pod Konstantynów. – O na Boga! to pułki Osińskiego i Koryckiego są zgubione, bo z piechotą ujść nie zdążą. Trzeba urazy zapomnieć i w pomoc im ruszyć. Na koń! na koń ! Twarz książęca zajaśniała radością, a rumieniec oblał na nowo wychudłe policzki, bo droga sławy znów stanęła przed nim otworem. Ogniem i mieczem 29